


Angelic

by comicbookclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicbookclifford/pseuds/comicbookclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're my everything. My sunshines. They saved me when it all went to shit. They gave me friends when i needed it most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic

Chapter One

I had never been accepted within the confines of society now a day. I was either shunned for being to 'curvy' or too tall or even too smart. Society really did suck. I would come home after hearing the horrible words from the people that were supposedly my closest friends. I would open my laptop and log into the one place I was accepted. Twitter. My followers were everything to me. My own family and friends. I had 36k followers that were the closest thing I ever had to family. I had close friends that I could rely on for anything, but they were so far away from me. Different states, different cities. Some were close to me but we weren't as close as Zoe, Bella, Angie, Maddie, and I were. I messaged them as soon as I logged on.

"What up my bitches?" I sent. Angie replied almost immediately to me.

"I'm nobodies bitch but Luke's." From there our conversation consisted of emotions, stories of our day, music references, tales of love and sadness, random selfies, and cats. Lots of cats. Since I was having a particularly shit day I asked if we could Oovoo. Which was a lot like Skype but we liked Oovoo better because you don't break as much. They all said yes. I called Maddie first. Just seeing her face made my day better.

"Hey Madds. Can you wait a sec while I call the other girls?"

"Yeah. Sure. Ally? What's wrong babe? What happened to your face?" Crap.

"I'll tell you as soon as everybody else picks up. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." We waited for a couple more seconds while the other girls picked up. Seeing them collectively together made me break. With tears streaming down my face I recalled the day's events.

**flashback**

"Hey fat ass! Did you get my homework done?" Karina yelled at me from across homeroom.

"Fuck off." I was sick of being used for homework

"I'm sorry. What did you say? This is the only chance you're gonna get to change your answer. Use it well."

"I said. Fuck. Off. As in leave me alone and suck off the new flavor of the week." The look on her face was worth what she did to me next.

With her face a deep shade of red, she motioned to me and looked at one of her goons "Take her outside will you? Teach her not to ever say that." I was grabbed. It wasn't the first time I decided to get snarky and it sure as hell won't be the last.

**End Flashback**

I spilled my guts. I knew that telling them was better than not telling anybody.

"Ally this bitch has to stop." Bella always told me to tell people. I never listened to her.

"Bella I can't. I'm sorry. She has everyone on her side," It was the same thing over and over. "Plus besides you all I have no friends." I had no desire to acquaintance myself with jackasses who judged before you even said the first word, so naturally I had no friends.

"Ally you're still coming with us to Australia right?" Angie was worried my mom would back out of the deal they had. Yes my mother knew about my friends. Although she greatly disapproved at first, she found that they were actually my friends because I was Ally, not because I was smart or had money. She made me a deal that if I graduated a year early from high school I could move to Australia with a few friends, completely funding the apartment and our bills.

"Fuck yes I am. If she doesn't let me I'll sneak out there myself." I was determined to go. It was supposed to be us. The five of us together, at last.

"ALLY DID YOU SEE THE NEW PICTURES!" Zoe liked screaming to get my attention.

"ARE THEY OF THE BAE BECAUSE OF NOT IM NOT LOOKING AT THEM?" I screamed well because it was how I communicated.

"Why would she say anything if they weren't bae pictures?" Maddie had a point. She was being awfully quiet. I knew that when all the other girls slept I was gonna get a lecture.

"Send them to me on the group chat okay?" I asked Zoe.

"One step ahead of you babe." I heard my phone go off then. *LOKI'D* I really did love my ringtone. I unlocked my phone to see Michael Clifford with green hair.

"ZOE OH MY LORD JESUS PASTA! WHAT? GREEN HAIR?" I was very excited.

"I KNOW OH MY GOD!" Bella had decided to join our current screaming session.

"IT HAS TO BE BECAUSE THEY COVERED GREEN DAY HOLY MADRE DE FUCKER!" the rest of our oovoo chat was us three screaming while Angie and Maddie watched.

"Goodnight babes. I really wish I could stay and chat but I have school tomorrow." I regretfully said my goodnights and changed into my sleepwear. I then proceeded to go onto twitter and spam Michael for the next three hours. Sleep is for the weak.

I was about to log of when I get the notification. "Michael5sos is now following you." I screamed so loud I thought my neighbors could hear me. My mom came running into the room. Probably expecting me to be murdered or something.

"MOM MICHAEL FOLLOWED ME OH MY LORD JESUS HENRY CHRIST!" I was so happy I started sobbing.

My mother had no interest in the fact that the boy who saved my life just completed my dying wish. She groaned and said "Get some sleep Ally."

I went and I DM'ed him and said "THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME." I wasn't expecting a reply so I tried to calm myself enough to sleep. I had school tomorrow and only tomorrow for the rest of forever (until University).

I woke up the next morning and DM'ed Michael and 'Good morning' and got ready to go to my own personal hell. School.  
  


I asked my choir instructor of I could stay and help her out for the last day. She took pity on me and allowed me to stay. That's how I spent my last day in hell. Alone in my thoughts. Like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction and any advice or criticism is greatly appreciated


End file.
